pieguyrulzfandomcom-20200215-history
Meh episodes
The meh episodes of spongebob List of Meh Episodes: Original Run Squidward The Unfriendly Ghost: Season 1 Spongebob and Patrick think Squidward is a ghost ' '''Plot can be awkward and it wasn't funny enough ' The Chaperone: Season 1' 'Spongebob accompanies Pearl to the prom. ' 'The song was good and there were a few funny gags, but the ending is stupid and the violence isn't executed right. ' Neptune's Spatula: Season 1 'Spongebob faces King Neptune in a Fry Cook Off. ' 'The gags were stupid ; it was just forgettable ' Bubble Buddy: Season 2 'Spongebob and his bubble pal annoy the citizens of Bikini Bottom ' 'The Leif Erickson Day stuff is funny, along with a few other gags, but the way Spongebob and Bubble Buddy annoy everyone isn't clever ' Dumped: Season 2 '''SpongeBob gets jealous when Gary starts spending a lot of time with Patrick. Gary playing with Patrick was cool, but a lot of the funny jokes were forgettable. Some gags work, the plot is interesting enough & it's also nice to watch, Just nothing is really that funny. It also feels like this is missing something compared to older Season 2 episodes. Oh, and Gary purrs like a cat. Spongebob BC: Season 3 Prehistoric Spongebob discovers fire. I Enjoy Patchy, but the Spongegar stuff isn't funny. Born Again Krabs: Season 3 After a near death experience, Mr. Krabs vows to be more generous. But I think the absolute worst part is how the plot literally just grinds to a halt; the Flying Dutchman says "Fine Krabs I'll let you stay", and then after he takes SpongeBob away, he's just like "alright, here's SpongeBob back" Life is literally at stake here! The stakes have never been higher in a SpongeBob episode and you decide to resolve the plot by just saying "Alright fine, you can stay. And here's Spongebob back, he was annoying." Krabby Land: Season 3 Mr. Krabs builds a shoddy theme park to scam kids out of their money. I like what the kids did with the money at the end of the episode, I like the whole first day of summer thing, and I kinda like the idea of Mr. Krabs building a theme park, but I feel like they didn't go far enough with it. The Sponge Who Could Fly: Season 3 SpongeBob creates a flying machine to fly with the jellyfish, but ends up doing chores. So the lost episode thing is kind of clever even if it's a complete and total lie....the song is alright but It's not that memorable, and it does feature a few Bikini Bottomities as well as having some decent jokes and a nice message at the end, it just isn't that interesting and it's not that funny. As a matter of fact, if the Patchy segments weren't there, I might have called this episode a ScumBob one. Pranks A Lot: Season 3 SpongeBob and Patrick use invisibility spray to prank everyone in Bikini Bottom There are some good gags where SpongeBob and Patrick are scaring people,but other than that I don't find this episode particularly funny, and the plot isn't that memorable. Category:Spongebob Category:Introduced 2013